Truthfully
by Canadino
Summary: On a sunny afternoon. AoKise


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Truthfully

There is a part of their relationship that the both of them keep secret, locked behind sealed lips and unsuspecting smiles. It's this: that despite the apathy Aomine displays in public and the wounded way Kise pouts when his affections are avoided, when they are alone, Aomine holds him as if he'll never see him again and Kise just melts. It's the secret to why they're still together, something that lesser beings have challenged and questioned. It's against character for them so they keep it to themselves, and anyway, the world doesn't have enough secrets. Aomine walks Kise home after basketball practice and in the doorway of the Kise household – always empty on Thursdays since his father works overtime on Thursdays and his mother has her Tupperware club – they leave their bags next to their shoes; Aomine wraps Kise up in his arms and Kise presses back, closing his eyes and resting his head into the crook of Aomine's neck.

"How have you been," Aomine says, his voice a low rumble in his throat that Kise can feel against his nose. Ordinarily, it's a move that even makes Kise scream _cheesy_ but somehow it doesn't feel that way in the foyer with Aomine pressed against him. They spend most days together, but that doesn't mean things don't happen. Kise smiles all day and Aomine sleeps most of the time, so there's a lot missed.

"Okay," Kise purrs, closing his eyes, sliding his hands up Aomine's back, feeling the softness of their school issued sweater; he feels it every day on his own body but it feels different on someone else. Sometimes they wear each other's sweaters since they're the same size, but that's also a secret. "I think the homeroom _sensei_ is picking on me, though."

"How so?"

Kise hums. "She confiscated a magazine a girl in homeroom had and I think once she realized I was in it, she got jealous…she picks on me sometimes and calls me out about silly things…"

"Do you want me to do anything about it?" Before, Kise might not have noticed, but they're acquainted with each other's bodies, so he feels Aomine's arms tense around him, settled comfortably under his arms and around his waist. Kise reaches up and plays with the hair on the back of Aomine's neck and feels the boy slowly relax.

"No," Kise says, opening his eyes and burning Aomine's jaw into his memory. "Don't do anything." On impulse, he kisses the jawline, striking even as a young teenager, and imagines it becoming adult-like and it makes his heart race. "How are you, though?"

"You wear too strong of a cologne," Aomine says. "Satsuki can tell when I've been with you because she knows how you smell." He sounds exasperated but he doesn't hold Kise any less tight. "I don't think it washes out of my clothes anymore." He rests his chin against Kise's temple. "My mother thinks I've started putting more effort in myself."

Kise chuckles. "I like your mother. She's nice."

"You only like her because she dotes all over you. Try living with her." Kise likes his arms around Aomine's chest. Everything about him, his shoulders, his eyes, just everything is perfect at this moment. He sighs because there's an unspoken rule that everything is out in the open when they hold each other. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I love you, Aomine_cchi_," Kise says happily. Aomine snorts a bit and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"I have to go," Aomine says, and they begin the long, slow process of extracting each other from themselves. "The mother requires my presence at the house. My dad's getting another shipment this week and a lady can't lift heavy boxes."

"I can come help."

Aomine considers him seriously. "With my ugly father and brother, your looks will be ruined. My mother won't let you work anyway. You'll spend the entire time trapped in the kitchen with her. I don't want to put you through that."

"I'd like that," Kise protests, and sticks his lip out. Aomine looks at him for a moment and they kiss.

Kise's mother comes home while they're still kissing, holding several boxes of full Tupperware. "Don't you spend the entire day together?" she grumbles, pulling off her shoes as they finish their kiss. "Good evening, Daiki. How's your mother?"

"The same," Aomine says, shrugging and hauling up his bag.

"Give her my greetings," Kise's mother says, and walks into the house with her Tupperware. Kise flushes with embarrassment and steals a quick kiss without permission. The moment they step out of privacy, they're back to the same routine, but that isn't saying that they're any less affectionate. Aomine grumbles at him and still berates on him, but he does pull Kise out of harm's way and walks on the street side of the sidewalk. It's things like that that make moments like this better.

[=]

Note: I just wanted an excuse to write fluffy! Aokise get at me losers.


End file.
